


A Way To Be Endless

by RottingBlood



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, More tags will be added later on, PTSD Nazuna, kurou/nazuna past relationship, lmao if you dont see that shu's abusive please Get Out, more characters will get introduced later, shu/nazuna past relationship, uhhh lets see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottingBlood/pseuds/RottingBlood
Summary: Nito Nazuna's humble life of pickpocketing and shoplifting suddenly gets tangled in with Sakasaki Natsume, a charming young man who seemed to steal Nazuna's heart after one conversation and two implications of wanting to date. Not knowing what to expect, he goes on the date.Also known as "simon nazuna wouldnt do that" and "hoiehrioerhiorheiohHIOERIIEOI NAZUNA"[On hiatus]





	A Way To Be Endless

**Author's Note:**

> so i dont kno a lot about enstars in general, but i really think these two are cute together ! im sorry if its a bit ooc, im still getting used to the characters speech mannerisms !

“So, how did you get to know him?” Was a question I often got from my friends. I always smiled and told them that he helped me out during a time I felt helpless, and they wouldn’t really ask any further. People normally assume that I would mean money issues, which would be a yes or no kinda thing. It wasn’t that I was poor, it was more that I wanted to have the thrill of getting my hands on things that weren’t really mine.

 

No, I’m not a kleptomaniac, I don’t steal from everyone. I steal from people who look like they wouldn’t lose a few items in a store, or from that really posh looking pervert that has been eying me for at least 10 minutes. Those are easy targets.

 

Let’s explain how everything really did happen, and how we ended up in a situation that we are in right now, which I will also explain later on. In short, I have a lot of explaining to do.

 

First of all, no, he was not the person who caught me stealing. I feel like it would be better to explain through a vivid story, or as vivid as I can make it.

 

I was at a drug store, which I don’t really remember the name of. It was somewhere in the mall close to home. Anyway, I needed to get some drugs because my brother, I call him that but he was a neighbour of mine and his family always came to me if they needed a babysitter, was quite ill and his parents were working so he came to my place. 

 

I looked in the medicine aisle for some paracetamol, ibuprofen and vitamins.

 

“That’s robbery.” I mumbled to myself, stuffing a small box of vitamins in my pockets. I was not gonna pay 15$ for less than 100 vitamin pills. I put two of both paracetamol and ibuprofen in my basket and went to the self check-out. It wasn’t that I was _not_ confident in lying — I was used to taking things from stores, even people! Pickpocketing was a good way to get some quick money, and when you get caught you have to get a good story out quick — I just really didn’t feel like having an awkward “how was your day today sir” conversation with the person behind the cash register.

 

I got a plastic bag out of my coat pocket, putting the medicine in it after paying and waiting for my receipt to be printed out by the computer. As soon as I got it, I went to the exit of the store.

 

“Sir, you have to pay for the vitamins as well.” The cashier called me back, and turned around.

 

“Are you saying that I’m stealing?” I asked as innocently as I could. The cashier, who looked really attractive if I say so myself, rolled his eyes and told me to come to the counter. I did as I was told, hoping my “innocent boy” act would get me out of this one again.

 

“Empty your pockets.” He told me, and I did as I was told, getting every last thing out of my pockets. He picked up the box of vitamins from the stuff I put on the counter. “You have to pay for this, sir.” He said, and I smiled my kindest smile at him.

 

“I had these before entering the store, sir.” I told him.

 

He was looking right through me. Fuck. This works most of the time.

 

“Wait here till I call security” He said, and I knew I was in trouble. I did not have the money for a fine.

 

“W-Wait, can I just leave it here? I don’t have the money for a fine and my younger brother really needs me back home.” I started, hoping that a good sob story would stop him from getting the authority included. “I know stealing is bad but I wouldn’t do this if it wasn’t necessary. He’s really ill and his parents aren’t home.”

 

He sighed, and told me to scram as long as I didn’t try to do it again, or at least during his shift.

 

And I know what you’re thinking. “But Nazuna,” I hear you think. “Nothing happened!” How I met him was _after_ I got told off by the cashier.

 

I was walking out of mall when I heard someone calling after me. “Mister, I think you forgot something!” He said, or at least it was something similar. I don’t remember in great detail what he did to catch my attention, all I remember is looking at him and thinking _wow… I’m really fucking gay_. Needless to say, he surely did have my attention for as long as he wanted.

 

Anyway, the boy with the pretty red hair gave me the vitamins the cashier so kindly took from me. “I heard that your little brother was Sick, and I sympathise with You. Please, take this and wish him Well.”

 

“Thank you so much, mister!” I said gratefully. “And I will tell him!” I put it in the bag together with the other medicine. 

 

“Oh and also, take this Please. It’s my business card for if you ever want to pay me Back. Or ask me out for a Date.” He winked at me, and for a second I forgot how to breathe. 

 

“I-I,” I stammered, totally being thrown off my track by him. I cleared my throat, to which he chuckled to. “Thank you,” I looked at his business card. Sakasaki Natsume. “Natsuchin~.” I teased, but I noticed he blushed a little bit because of it. “My name’s Nito Nazuna, check weekly at the local police station for me if I need to get bailed out.” I winked at him, which made me want to die a little. I’m not someone who’d normally flirt with people upon meeting.

 

He chuckled again. “I guess our next meeting will be either on a Date, or in a police Station. I prefer the Latter, Nazuna-kun.” 

 

At this point, all that I could think about was how someone could imply that they wanted a date so much in five minutes _and not sound desperate as hell._ Or maybe I was just being really gay. _Again._

 

A rosy blush spread across my cheeks, at least I hope it was only my cheeks. “I’ll text you the location and dates.” I told him, only to realise a second after that basically I _promised_ him a date. “I mean!” I started panicking. I didn’t have time in between taking care of the boys in the apartment complex, my job and the crimes I’m doing! I already am this close to getting convicted by my landlord I can’t afford to stop doing what I’m doing!

 

Natsume smiled. “Don’t worry too Much. You must be busy so text me when you’re Free.”

 

And after that he just left. I couldn’t get him out of my mind, for some reason. Maybe it was the way he looked, well dressed and his red hair and white undertone made him stand out, or maybe it was the way he talked. He was charming, flirtatious, everything I thought I wasn’t.

 

I looked at the card again, making sure to place it safely in my pocket before heading home to take care of Hajime. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow my blog for updates about my story ! https://rotten-flowers.tumblr.com/
> 
> EDIT: i kno theres a minor mistake in the "i guess out next meeting is either on a date or at the police station" and i will just role with it. natsume thinks outlaws are sexy now and u cant change my mind.


End file.
